parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 13: Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is part thirteen of The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast *Casey Jr as Thomas *Tootle as Percy *Jebidiah as Toby *Casey Jr's Coaches as Annie and Clarabel *Stu Pickles as Jem Cole *Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Helen, Bella, and Edwina as Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie *Narrator (of Woolly Bear for the US) - Ringo Starr *and more Transcript *Narrator: In the summer, the work crews cut the long grass along the tracks raking it into heaps to dry in the sun. At this time of year, Tootle stops where they have been cutting. (Tootle arrives with some empty cars and a caboose) The men load up his empty wagons and he pulls them to the station. *(Tootle leaves with the loaded cars) *Narrator: Jebidiah then takes them to the hills for the farmers to feed their stock. *(Jebidiah, hauling Helen, Bella, and Edwina, also leaves with the same load) *Tootle: Wheesh! *Narrator: Tootle gave a ghostly whistle. (Tootle arrives next to Casey Jr, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose) *Tootle: Don't be frightened, Casey Jr. *Narrator: He laughed. *Tootle: It's only me! *Casey Jr: Your ugly fizz is enough to frighten anyone. *Narrator: Said Casey Jr. *Casey Jr: You're like... *Tootle: Ugly indeed. I'm... *Casey Jr: ...green caterpillar with red stripes. *Narrator: Continued Casey firmly. *Casey Jr: You crawl like one too. *Tootle: I don't! *Casey Jr: Who's been late every afternoon this week? *Tootle: It's the hay. *Casey Jr: I can't help that. *Narrator: Said Casey Jr. *Casey Jr: Time's time, and Professor Emelius Browne relies on me to keep it. I can't if you crawl in the hay till all hours. (puffs away, taking his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose with him) *Tootle: "Green caterpillar" indeed. *Narrator: Fumed Tootle, he set off to collect some hay to take to the harbour. *Tootle: Everyone says I'm handsome, or at least nearly anyone. Anyway, my curves are better than Casey's corners. Casey says I'm always late. (puffs away, taking some cars of hay, and a caboose with him) *Narrator: He grumbled. *Tootle: I'm never late, or at least only a few minutes. What's that to Casey? He can always catch up time farther on. *Narrator: All the same, he and his driver decided to start home early. Then came trouble. *(The crate of treacle appears held by a crane it falls down and lands on Tootle with a loud Wham!) *Narrator: A crate of treacle was upset all over Tootle. Tootle was cross. He was still sticky when he puffed away. The wind was blowing fiercely. (Tootle steams away, hauling his empty hay cars and caboose) *Stepney Bandicoot: Look at that! *Narrator: Explained the driver. The wind caught the piled hay, tossing it up and over the track. The line climbed here. *Stepney Bandicoot: Take a run at it, Tootle. *Narrator: His driver advised. Tootle gathered speed. But the hay made the rails slippery and his wheels wouldn't grip. Time after time he stalled with spinning wheels and had to wait until the line ahead was cleared before he could start again. Everyone was waiting. Casey seethed impatiently. *Casey Jr: 10 minutes late. I warned him. Passengers will complain and Emelius Browne... *Narrator: Then they all saw Tootle. They laughed and shouted. *(Passengers laughing) *Tootle: Sorry I'm late. *Narrator: Tootle panted. *Casey Jr: (laughs) Look what's crawled out of the hay! *Narrator: Teased Casey. *Tootle: What's wrong? *Narrator: Asked Tootle. *Casey Jr: (chuckles) Talk about hairy caterpillars. *Narrator: Puffed Casey. *Casey Jr: It's worth been late to have seen you. *Narrator: When Tootle got home, his driver showed him what he looked like in the mirror. *(Tootle gets shocked in the mirror) *Tootle: Bust my buffers! No wonder they all laughed. I'm just look like a woolly bear. Please clean me before Jebidiah comes. *Narrator: But it was no good. Casey told Jebidiah all about it. *(as Casey and Jebidiah come home, some workmen are seen clearing the hay out of Tootle) *Narrator: Instead of talking about sensible things like playing ghosts, Casey and Jebidiah made jokes about "woolly bear" caterpillars, and other creatures which crawled about in hay. They laughed a lot, but Tootle thought they were really being very silly indeed! Category:Julian Bernardino